A method for generating a signal with a random low peak to average power ratio waveform for an OFDM system involves processing a complex vector to generate a processed complex vector and performing an inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) on the processed complex vector to generate the signal with the random low peak to average power ratio waveform for the OFDM system.
In an embodiment, a method for generating a signal with a random low peak to average power ratio waveform for an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing system comprises obtaining a complex vector, wherein an inverse fast Fourier transform result of the complex vector has a low peak to average power ratio real waveform, processing the complex vector to generate a processed complex vector, wherein processing the complex vector includes one of cyclically shifting the complex vector a random amount and multiplying the complex vector by an exponential function of the product of a random imaginary number and angular frequency, and performing an inverse fast Fourier transform on the processed complex vector to generate a signal with a random low peak to average power ratio waveform.
In an embodiment, a method for generating a signal with a random low peak to average power ratio waveform for an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing system comprises obtaining a complex vector and dividing the complex vector into a first vector section and a second vector section, wherein an inverse fast Fourier transform result of the complex vector has a low peak to average power ratio real waveform and the complex vector includes a plurality of elements, wherein each of the first and second vector sections includes half of the elements of the complex vector and the second vector section is the conjugate mirror of the first vector section, processing the complex vector to generate a processed complex vector, wherein processing the complex vector includes randomly cyclically shifting the first vector section and the second vector section to generate a cyclically shifted first vector section and a cyclically shifted second vector section, wherein the cyclically shifted second vector section is the conjugate mirror of the cyclically shifted first vector section, and performing an inverse fast Fourier transform on the processed complex vector to generate a signal with a random low peak to average power ratio waveform.
In an embodiment, a system for generating a signal with a random low peak to average power ratio waveform for an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing system comprises a vector processing unit and an inverse fast Fourier transforming unit. The vector processing unit is configured to randomly process a complex vector to generate a processed complex vector, wherein an inverse fast Fourier transform result of the complex vector has a low peak to average power ratio real waveform. The inverse fast Fourier transforming unit is configured to perform an inverse fast Fourier transform on the processed complex vector to generate a signal with a random low peak to average power ratio waveform.
Other aspects and advantages of embodiments of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, depicted by way of example of the principles of the invention.